


Everything I've Never Done I want to do with You

by Iceshard24



Category: K (Anime), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshard24/pseuds/Iceshard24
Summary: Yamato tries to ignore them. Their hungry gazes as they let their eyes explore all over his body. Their hands as they try to remove his clothing, revealing an alluring body. A body that can only belong to an Omega. Well, he'll be damned to let any alpha try anything. Those plebians who are given anything and everything because of their status despite their achievements, strength, and intelligence. Yamato would rather die trying to prove how accomplished he could be on his own two feet rather than depend on a mate. In a world where the 7 most powerful men in the nation are in charge of great towers, 100 floors high. With the power to easily influence the fate of the nation and the people around it. The power and influence, Yamato so desperately desires in order to prove to himself and the Hotsuin clan of his worth.





	1. Monday: The Dread of Criticism is the Death of Genius

 

 

> [Yamato's POV]

He stepped ever so precariously into the office. he scanned the faces around him as he took in their scents. Alphas and Betas, but he was the only alien in the room, the only omega. He would not be scared of these people, who only were able to make it to their position because of a lucky roll of the die. He was a Hotsuin. The only omega in a great line of successful Alphas. He smirked as he sauntered over to his desk, the room becoming quiet instantly. All heads turned towards him, all except one. He glanced at the man, the person who felt out of place. The man didn't even spare him a second look before walking away. _Interesting_  He thought,  _what an intriguing alpha._  He let out a slight sigh of relief as he reached his desk, allowing him the little bit of privacy he needed, a blessing actually.

"Hey, there newbie," the man across from me said, a wide grin on his face. He almost snarled at him in response. He stared at the man across from him, crossing his arms in a defiant manner. The other looked uncertain his eyes widening in curiosity.

"What do you want? Also, please don't speak to me unless necessary, I make it a habit to only talk to others when necessary." He stared at him, a facade of a smile plastered to my face.  _Sneer at me, hate me, I don't care about you plebians_. To his utter surprise and annoyance, the other merely laughed at his threat. 

"My my no need to be so cold," the man said as he extended his hand. "My name is Hibiki Kuze but you can just call me Hibiki-san." He stared at Hibiki's extended hand a moment longer before reluctantly accepting his handshake.

"Hotsuin Yamato," he said coldly before he started reading the synopsis of his job position. Of course, he already memorized it thoroughly, this was just an excuse to ignore the odd happy-go-lucky annoying alpha across from him. Working in one of the great towers that focuses mainly on marketing, a lowly fruitless job, but the only job he was able to get even with my family heritage and education level. He was also one of the youngest workers here along with the boy sitting across from him, around 18 by the looks of it.  _I wonder who's the CEO here?_ He thought before a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. He whipped around and glared at the alpha looming over him. He met his challenging stare before he spoke, each word laced with cold venom. "Whatever could I do for you Kuriki-san?" The man looked surprised as he addressed him by his name. Yamato smirked at Kuriki's predictable response before instantly returning to his usual emotionless expression

"The boss's right-hand man would like to see you," Kuriki said agitatedly before quickly going back to his work. Yamato turned to see Hibiki-san staring at him with utter horror.

"Yamato-san," he muttered quietly. "What did you do?! No one ever sees Mishakuji Yukari unless you did something bad. He gave Hibiki-san one last glance before heading for the elevator to take him to the 99th floor. One floor lower than the Green King himself, who no one has seen, unfortunately.

Yamato watched as the elevator slowly climbed higher and higher into the sky before it suddenly stopped at floor 82. The room inside was one of the many conferences rooms, and inside stood five alphas, their faces concealed with masks. Before he could react he was forcefully grabbed from the elevator. He was shoved roughly into the wall as strong hands gripped his throat, closing his windpipes and making him unable to breathe. He tried fighting back against his assailants before his arms were bound. His vision started to blur as he came dangerously close to unconsciousness. The hands that were choking him released there grip and he fell to his knees, gasping for air the best he could before the hands grabbed him once more.

"Hm? No words to your senpais Hotsuin-kun," one of them sneered at him.

He glared at the alphas wishing they would just drop dead in front of him, knowing full well what their intentions were as they breathed in his scent as if it was a drug, addicting and dangerous yet enticing at the same time. Within mere seconds they had his pants off, and him on his stomach with his ass in full view of their hungry gazes. He could almost see them drooling as they encircled him, like predator like prey. He started to shake slightly, trying to figure a way out of this situation. Before he could start to protest or think of an escape plan his rod was grabbed roughly. It took all his concentration to not cry out and allow his aggressors the pleasure of seeing him squirm. As one of them started pumping his cock another was shoved down his throat. The taste was so bad that bile started to rise in his throat. He pushed down his fear and despair, down down down into the darkest corner of his frozen heart.

"What's wrong? You just had to make an entrance like that and glare at any alpha that went near you. You were just asking for this weren't you?" The others sneered and called him horrible names before he felt someone's cock prod him.  _No no no no_ he thought as he started to squirm furiously. 

"Hey, someone, restrain him! We don't need someone coming to investigate because of this ruckus!" 

With a desperate tug, he managed to break free of his bonds and kick the assailant behind him in the stomach. He bit down hard on the cock in his mouth before half running half stumbling into the elevator. He could hear the man cry out in pain and anger as he realized what Yamato had done, the rest of the assailants snarling in rage right behind him. He hurriedly pressed one of the many buttons without thinking and a second later the doors closed. Alone and with only his unbuttoned grey shirt on, he fell to the ground and curled up into the corner. He just wanted this day over, just wanted to go home and hope he didn't just ruin his one chance at gaining success. As the elevator started moving he looked up in horror as it started to move up. The one button, the one out of over a hundred buttons and he just had to push the one for the 100th floor. The fear and despair started clawing its way up out of the depths and he started to whimper, out of fear and humiliation. This was not the way he was supposed to meet the king. Before he could stop the elevator the doors slid open and sitting in the small room was the most handsome man he has ever seen. His white, green, and gold suit making the man look as if he was radiating, the dark green hair obscuring his face by covering his left eye. But those sharp sky blue eyes, eyes that could see right through his act. His heart fluttered, but he quickly pushed away the feeling and forced himself to look away.  _What that was, was just a moment of biological confusion after my predicament_ he thought quickly before remembering where he was and where he shouldn't be. 

[Nagare's POV]

"Ah, your here Yukari-kun. Were you having fun with your latest mission," he said still gazing down at his work? As Nagare lifted his gaze, expecting to see Mishakuji Yukari he suddenly froze with surprise. Instead stood his newest recruit, almost naked. _Hotsuin Yamato_ _was it,_ he thought? He stood up slowly and carefully made his way across the room, trying to show he was no threat as he neared the shivering man. The other snarled and glared at him, which made him pause, only for a split second before he slowly lifted the others chin to get a better view. He caressed the omegas cheek gently, trying to calm him down, ignoring his alpha instincts to protect him, to hold him, to make the omega his. He dared not look at the omega's almost naked body, another temptation he had no desire to try and fight. As the omegas shaking ceased Nagare could guess what had happened from the way the other man melted into his gentle touch. Except, something was different. This omega managed to get away before intercourse. He would have to track down the assailants later and make sure to thoroughly "consult" them before firing them from his tower. He didn't need alphas who refused to adapt to change when the circumstances around them offered unexpected encounters. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the omega before turning to call one of his trusted co-workers to take Yamato home.

[Yamato's POV]

He snarled and glared at the alpha as he approached.  _No! Stop, go away, just leave me alone_ _,_ he thought before he felt his warm hand caress his cheek. One so different from the other alphas, one so gentle, warm and alluring, teasing him, making him want more. He melted into the touch, his skin dying a pale pink out of lust. When the alpha let go, he almost whimpered again as the coldness once again enveloped him. He shuffled nervously as he could hear the alpha talking quietly on the phone. Was he being fired on his first day? _No, I won't accept failure and humiliation. Not when I have fought so hard just to get this far._ He was lost in thought before the other's voice brought him back to his senses.

"Hotsuin... Yamato Hotsuin, I presume?" Yamato didn't know how to respond. Instead, he just gave a slight nod of his head. "I had you set up to meet with Yukari-kun over an hour ago. My deepest apologies. Because of my carless precautions, you got much more than what you expected, especially on your first day."

Yamato felt that feeling resurfacing again before responding. "No! It was my own doing. I should have suspected something might happen because of my... status. I just didn't expect them to make a move." The man looked as if that answer didn't suffice and instead gave Yamato a look that says  _don't apologize or defend those imbeciles._ He thought for a moment before realizing this was a perfect excuse to find out more about his mysterious boss. "Excuse me, Mr. CEO. What shall I call you? Or would you prefer being Mr. CEO for the rest of our time together?" That got a slight smile out of the alpha. Gods that smile. It made his heart flutter and his face flush a soft pink. And he absolutely hated it.

"My name is Nagare Hisui, The 5th king. The King of Change. Its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Yamato Hotsuin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is just one of my personal favorite OTP's and I know its probably one of the most random like "How did you even start to ship two people from two random anime?" And that's when I say I wish I knew... sigh... But I hoped you enjoyed this little fanfic that I think will continue to a full on story! Pls no hate if you disagree with my story, it's just my personal opinion and I know some will be like "WUT" and other like "WHY???" I hope you enjoyed this story though cause I knew no one else had any sort of ship like this and I just needed one of them XP


	2. Tuesday: There is No Sincerer Love than the Love of Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Takoyaki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's been way too long but I hope I'll be able to post more frequently soon XD. I'm honestly suprised so many people have read this (seems like a lot to me). I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

[Nagare's POV]

Nagare sat quietly at his desk gazing out the window; contemplating the previous day. After Hotsuin-san had calmed down, he promptly had Yukari-kun take him home. _Perhaps with him here_ , Nagare thought, _this dull and tiring place will finally get some more life_... _I shouldn't get my hopes up._  He then slowly turned towards the door, as he heard the familiar noise of the elevator hitting his floor. A few seconds passed. Followed by a loud knock at his door.

Nagare knew who it was immediately as he responded: “My, what brings you here Yukari?”

Silence. No response. _How odd_ , Nagare thought. Suddenly, the door was abruptly kicked open. Nagare recoiled at the loud bang that echoed throughout the large, mostly empty room. His annoyance turned to bewilderment at the sight in front of him. Yukari briskly walked over to his desk before half setting half throwing down the enormous stack of papers. Causing the papers to be flung everywhere.

“Yukari, what is the meaning of this?”

“Oh, nothing much Nagare-chan.”

Nagare would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little amused at Yukari’s annoyance.

“Now, now Yukari. Please clarify the reason for this.”

“You remember the Omega from yesterday, right?”

“Affirmative. It is hard to forget such an… unusual entrance.”

  
“Well, all these papers are about him. You see, Nagare-chan, I have been getting nonstop complaints from the employees. They’re all saying that when he came in this morning, he was giving off this menacing aura. Everybody is… afraid to go near him. It seems that he has even caused some to turn in their form of resignation. Their whining is such a nuisance. Do something about this, you hired him!”

Nagare couldn’t help but laugh. Much to Yukari’s frustration.

“My apologies, Yukari, but I’ll do no such thing.”

“But-”

“Let’s play a game instead.”

“A game?”

“Affirmative. You know just as well as I what day it is.”

“Oh. Very well, my king, we’ll have to see how he fares. Then, I suppose you’re going to suggest that only if he loses you’ll interject.”

“Affirmative. Let the game begin.”

[Yamato's POV]

“Yamato. Hey, Yamato,” a boy whispered precariously.

Yamato glared at the alpha. He doesn't remember giving him permission to call him by his first name.  
“Ouch, no need to be so cold. You don’t have to worry about being attacked again. The Green king made sure of that. Besides, you’re giving off this ‘if you look at me, I’m going to kill you’ sort of scent anyway.”

“I am not,” he responded icily. He did not want to be reminded about yesterday. Yamato didn’t give a damn about the almost gang-rape. He was much more concerned about his appalling first introduction with The Green King. He almost wanted to crawl into a hole and die out of sheer embarrassment.

“SURE. Of course, you aren't.” Suddenly, Hibiki’s face lit up. “Wait. OMG. Yamato, what time is it?!”

Yamato slowly looked at his watch. “It is currently 1130. Why?”

“It’s the first Tuesday of the month! Which means… Takoyaki Tuesday!”

Yamato looked at him bewildered. “You mean small spherical balls of carbohydrates and chemicals?”

“What the F- I mean sure. Yeah. Whatever. Hurry, we have to get to the cafeteria, NOW!”

Yamato was suddenly grabbed on the wrist and forcefully dragged to the cafeteria. Through Hibiki’s consistent excited half squealing half rambling, Yamato was able to make out some parts of it. Apparently, this takoyaki was ‘special’. Only one hundred are made and sold on the first Tuesday of every month.

“Yamato, are you listening?! We might not make it in time. The line is crazy! Those darn communications department nerds always get there first.”

It is an understatement to say that when he and Hibiki walked into the cafeteria it was a war zone. For as far as the eye could see, there were employees fighting and clawing at each other to get to the front.

“This is absolutely absurd,” Yamato muttered to himself.

“Yamato-kun… Please help me fight. We will win this war and get our Takoyaki!”

“I will take no part in this folly war. Those brainless fools can make a mockery of themselves without me interrupting their ‘fun’,” he sneered. Yamato turned to leave but was stopped dead in his tracks at Hibiki’s words.

“You know, Yamato, the reason why there is only ever one hundred takoyaki is that they are hand-made by the Green King himself.” Hibiki smiled. Obviously pleased with himself.

“Fine. I’ll get you your damn takoyaki.” Yamato abruptly started toward the noisy crowd, Hibiki at his heels. He grabbed the arm of the nearest alpha and growled, “move.”

“Who the hell do you think you a-. Wait. It’s the Demon!”

The man stumbled as he tried to get out of Yamato’s way. _Demon? Well, I suppose it’s a fitting moniker,_ Yamato considered thoughtfully. As soon as his presence was known, people scrambled to get out of his way as he made his way towards the front.

“Told you so, Yamato,” Hibiki said, a sly smile on his face.

“Enough,” he responded. Yamato managed to make it to the front of the line with ease after that incident. “One order o-”

“Two orders of the takoyaki please,” Hibiki interjected. “I’m sure the Demon here wants his share.” Yamato was quickly handed his order and led out of the noisy cafeteria before the fighting resumed. “The longer you glare at it, the colder it will get, you know. Trust me when I say It’s worth the hassle.”

“Fine. If only to satisfy your incessant rambling.” Yamato took a hesitant bite. And then another. And another. And without realizing it, he had already eaten all of it.

Hibiki stared in awe as Yamato devoured his entire order in a matter of seconds. “I’m guessing you enjoyed the takoyaki,” he teased.

Yamato looked away. His face flushing a deep red out of embarrassment before responding, “Shut up, idiot.”


	3. Wednesday: It is Safer and Wiser to Cure Unhealthy Rivalry than to Suppress it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagare is not having a good day. Yamato needs to comfort this poor boi.

[Nagare's POV]

No one knew the building had more than one hundred levels. No one but a king. Nagare quietly rode the elevator down. Past ground level and all the way to a secret set of underground floors. His clothing had been meticulously cleaned and at that moment he embodied his title of king. And he hated it. Nagare loathed these “meetings” between him and the other kings. He thought it was ludicrous to rebuild an entire underground hideout in order for the seven kings to meet in secret. However, this underground labyrinth was once his home.

The doors finally open and Nagare is greeted enthusiastically by the Silver King.

“Good morning, Nagare, I’m glad you were able to make it today. Would you like me to catch you up on what you missed last month?” The Silver King gave him a warm smile.

“Negative, I’ve already talked to Iwa-san about it.” Nagare fully entered the large mostly empty room. Where the tiny makeshift home was now stood a large circular table. His displeasure shone slightly as he locked eyes with the Blue King. They stared each other down, neither giving an inch. They were complete opposites; the only commonality they shared was the hatred for each other.

The other kings were mingling with each other but were silenced by the tension slowly rising between the Green and Blue king. Thankfully they were all used to it by now.

“Let us begin,” a stern voice said from the center table, Daikaku Kokujōji, The Gold king. The rest of the kings quickly took their respective seats. “Now we all know the reason for this sudden meeting. A mysterious man has entered Japan. So far there is little information about him, but it is certain he is an enemy and a dangerous one. We have reason to believe he is here to cause a similar event resembling the Kagutsu incident.” The quiet muffled conversations that were happening ceased at the mention of the Kagutsu incident. Nagare could feel the eyes of the Blue and Grey king shift towards him. After a moment, the Gold King continued. “The only information that I have been able to uncover is his name...”

“His name will be all the information Scepter 4 needs in order to find him,” the Blue King, Reisi Munakata, interjected. His mate, Mikoto Suoh, nodded slightly before continuing to smoke his cigarette.

“I doubt that will be the case when you hear it. He goes by the Anguished One,” Kokujōji-san responded.

The kings broke out into small talk, trying to process the information given. Nagare contemplated Kokujōji’s words. _I will not allow another Kagutsu incident to happen,_ he thought. Suddenly, an interesting thought came to mind.

“He’s not alone,” Nagare announced.

“Are you certain, Hisui?” Nagare met the skeptic and questioning eyes of Munakata. “What proof do you have? What compelled you to think that? Or, are you just wasting our time and your breath on foolish assumptions?” Munakata smiled sweetly at him. One of his smiles that actually means “stay out of this.”

Nagare glared coldly at him. It was common knowledge among the clans of Munakata being an Omega and Suoh his mate, yet no one ever treated Munakata as a nuisance because of his status. “He would need assistance in order to sneak into the country. Unless, you admit that your system is faulty Director of Foreign Affairs, Reisi Munakata.” Nagare knew he had caught Munakata, but he didn’t expect Mikoto to throw the first punch. Nagare was suddenly thrown back by a powerful wave of flames. The Red King was on his feet and standing over him, his power making him glow a fiery red.

“Just shut up already, Hisui, you and I both know how much of a monster you are compared to me. You killed Tatara Totsuka, manipulated everyone here, even your closest allies either left or are too afraid to oppose you. You are alone. Your powers of destruction and "change" are not needed here” Mikoto turned and walked over to Munakata pulling him into a hug.

Nagare glanced at the remaining kings, none of which could meet his eyes. He stood up slowly still feeling the effects of the blast. Without a word he turned and left, not caring to hear the outcome of the meeting. “It wasn’t my fault. The Osaka incident… It wasn’t my fault,” he mumbled to himself as the elevator doors closed behind him. Alone in the small space, he let out a prolonged hiss of pain. His side was bleeding heavily dying his white jacket a deep red, while the area around the wound was severely burned. His eyes clouded over from the pain and the sheer frustration he felt. _There is no way this day can get any worse,_ he thought wistfully.

Nagare sat there in the elevator lost in his thoughts. He always loathed meetings between the kings but he didn’t give a damn enough to ever go back to one again. The quiet ding of the elevator and the small space only enforced how alone he really was.  
He smiled sadly to himself as the elevator door slide open. Nagare limped into the large spacious room, expecting everything to be the same as it always was. What he didn’t expect to see was an Omega standing by his desk looking thoughtfully out the window. “Damn. It’s only getting worse.”

[Yamato’s POV]

Yamato looked around the large empty room. In his arms, he carried the jacket Hisui-sama let him borrow. He intended to deposit the jacket quickly and leave without much commotion. However, his curiosity got the best of him. He scoured the room. Combing through every book and paper he found. _What the hell is wrong with me? What am I looking for? What do I want to find?_ All of these thoughts went through his head in his search. He didn’t want to be caught in the act, nor let the King think of him as untrustworthy. He made sure everything was returned to its place. He meticulously reorganized any mess he might have made and got rid of all evidence that he was there, except for the jacket. Embarrassed by his actions, Yamato briskly headed for the elevator but was stopped in his tracks when he heard the doors slide open.

He felt his face warm out of disbelief and quickly came up with a plan, to look as inconspicuous as possible. He walked over to the window and looked down at the city far below, feigning ignorance and amazement at the view. He heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps and hurriedly put together an explanation for his actions. He turned to meet the king face to face but was shocked at the sight. The king was kneeling on the ground clutching his side; around him, a small pool of blood was forming. Yamato was speechless. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing was real, yet the longer he stood staring at the man the more his chest tightened. Yamato hesitated for a moment before rushing over to his king.

He embraced the older man and managed to lift him onto the couch. “Hey, Hisui-sama, look at me. What the damn hell happened to you?” Yamato looked into the other man’s clouded eyes. They were listless. They didn’t even register that Yamato was even there.  
“Are you leaving me too, Yukari?” Yamato flinches at the mention of his superior. He feels a sudden pang in his chest but pushes the feeling away, ultimately deciding to deal with the wound first. He quickly pulls off his shirt and uses it to bandage the wound tying it tightly in order to stop the bleeding. He ignores the weak complaints from his king and finishes covering the wound. Yamato knows that moving Hisui would only worsen his condition, instead deciding to call in a “friend” of his.

Yamato reaches and starts texting the number on his phone. He stands up, wanting to retreat to a quieter spot in the room and let Hisui rest. He was stopped as a hand reached up and forcefully pulled Yamato into a hug. “Don’t leave,” the king mumbles weakly.

“I’ve notified a doctor. She’ll be here soon, so let me go… Nagare.”

“So sure you want to be walking around half naked, Yamato?" Nagare jokes quietly. Yamato’s face flushes a bright red. Succumbing to his deep instinctual desires, he eventually allows the alpha to continue holding him. Without his shirt, Yamato subconsciously snuggles closer to the alpha seeking warmth. Soon, a weird feeling starts welling up in him. Yamato doesn't know what to do or why he’s feeling this way, but just for this moment, this single moment in his life, he feels...happy? For the first time, he drifts into a peaceful slumber, embraced by the alpha he hates the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think to myself Is Nagare/Yamato in character? Are they out of character? Is feeling emotions out of character for them? GAH, I don't know XP


End file.
